


The Take Over

by Lokisarmy0602



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2901296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Log number 31. The date is July 6th, at… 23:43. The last of S.H.I.E.L.D is down, it’s gone. They have Captain America, Agent Romanoff and Doctor Bruce banner…They’ve took them. Two months of nearly no food or water for all America. HYDRA is at the rise and no-one can stop them,”<br/>They knew that the day would come and it did. The day it all started. The day everyone's lives were destroyed by HYDRA.<br/>The Take Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away from sooooooo long and I'm sorry. I'm here now and have a new story that I hope you all will enjoy. I've been working on this for a long time so here goes...

“Log number 31. The date is July 6th, at… 23:43. The last of S.H.I.E.L.D is down, it’s gone. They have Captain America, Agent Romanoff and Doctor Bruce banner…They’ve took them. Two months of nearly no food or water for all America. HYDRA is at the rise and no-one can stop them,” Tony said. The camera moved, un-focusing and then focusing on his face again. Blood dripped down from the cut on his forehead and down his cheek. The lighting around Tony’s face was dark as he sniffed. Tony's breathing was heavy and his eyes were blood shot and wide. He turned his head to look behind him, hair sticking out in different directions. He looked panicked and on edge. Anxious. He turned back around to face the camera. He looked tired, his face nearly taking up the whole screen. 

"I repeat no-one can stop them. Stay under ground people... Don't be the hero... it's foolish to thing you, only you, can defeat them. So stupid," Tony muttered the last bit to himself. He shook his head to concentrate and looked back at the camera. He sniffed again. "Food supplies are hopefully coming from the US and the UK Army, but do not get your hopes up. Not everyone will get some. Ration your food, don't waste it. HYDRA are strong, their powerful. I repeat stay. Under. Ground." Tony sniffled again and then coughed. There was a bang behind him and Tony's head snapped around to look behind him. He quickly turned around to look at the camera again, words rushing out.

"Stay hopeful America..." Tony Stark said yet he seemed to think that it was the end. "This is... This was Tony Stark saying his last words to you. Peace guys. Over and out," Tony said before the screen went blank. 

Everyone stared at it in shock. 

Many people in the underground train track huddled together as the loud explosion occurred above them. People also huddled together in and out of the abandoned train on the tracks. Lights flickered along the track, giving a kind of horror movie feeling. Someone started to cry to the right of the underground train track, causing someone else to go over to them, placing an arm around their shoulder. They didn't know each other but everyone needed someone to be there for them.

Pepper looked at the blank screen as another loud explosion went off above them, making many people around her flinch and cry out in terror. Dust fell from the curved ceiling that ran down to the track floor. A man at the back of the group started to cough. Pepper turned away from the blank screen taking a deep breath.  
This is worst then the alien invasion. Worst than the Mandarin, pepper thought. 

This was it. 

Nothing was ever going to be the same again. 

Pepper turn on the comm link that was in her ear. She had turned it off after a loud ear piercing sound had rang through it before Tony had broadcasted the video worldwide. The comm link was to stay in touch with Hill and Barton. However she hadn't heard a word from them before she had turned the comm off. She had lost touch with them about twenty minutes ago. They had both stupidly gone off down the train track, alone, to try and find anyone or anything that could help them. 

Pepper sat down on the side of the train track as another explosion went off, causing many more people to start to cry and dust fall from the curved ceiling once more. Pepper listened down the comm for anyone as her boyfriends words sunk in. 

Steve had been taken. 

Natasha.

Bruce. 

They were going down, one by one. She had no idea where Thor was. She hadn't heard from the God for a month now. Coulson and Fury, both disappeared about a month ago too. She hoped that Jane, Darcy and Betty were somewhere safe underground. Rhodes was up on the ground with the USA Army, fighting with everything he had against HYDRA. Nearly everyone at SHIELD who had been trusted had turned HYDRA. People within SHIELD who were HYDRA had killed many on that day. That day of the uprising of HYDRA. Hail hydra would be heard above them every so often and it just drained and drained the sprits of the people down here with Pepper. It had been one month and two weeks since everyone went underground. They had had to leave there last site after HYDRA had found them, killing many people within the group, making it down to around forty people in this group. 

Clint had placed ten women and men around the little camp they had going on to stand guard. Each one had a SA80 assault rifle in their arms. The ten people after five hours would switch with another ten people so they could get some rest. Jarvis had been disconnected from nearly everything except the comm link. She could still talked to him, but he wasn't as "powerful" as normal. He couldn't find anyone, couldn't trace. Couldn't hack. The most Jarvis could do was be there and talk. 

"...p-p-per," a voice came down the comm line. It crackled a little but it was hope. Pepper straighten up and people sitting near her noticed, turning to look at her. 

"Maria?" Pepper asked, her finger going to press against the ear piece in her ear. It didn't help but it was just something Pepper had gotten used to doing. 

"Pep-p-per," Maria voice came cracking down the comm link. "We f-found mo-r-re food." Maria said. This was the best news she had heard in a long time. 

"It's all j-junk-kkkk-k food-d," Clint added down the line.

"Get back here now," Pepper said, her voice firm, standing up as she spoke. She wondered if they had heard since it took them a while the reply.

"B-be there s-sss-soon-n," Maria said. 

"Over and o-out," Clint said. 

"Over and out," Pepper replied. More people were looking at her now, hope in their eyes. 

"Are they ok?" A women around mid thirties asked. 

"They have food," Pepper said and everyone sighed in relief, a smile appearing on some of the sea of faces. Pepper turned to the right after hearing a sniffle to see Bethany, a six year old girl, curled up in a ball with tears running down her face. Pepper walked forward and sat down next to the young girl, pulling her into a hug. 

"You're safe Bethany," Pepper said. The girl had lost her mother and father that day it had happened.

Around thirty minutes later, according to Pepper's very slow watch on her wrist, they heard footsteps coming down the track. Most people stood up and the five guards on the right lifted up their guns. Five on the right, five on the left, blocking the group in for safety reasons. 

Two figures came walking toward the group. It was hard to tell who it was since the lighting in the under ground train track was very dark. The temperature slowly lowering and lowering. 

"Don't shoot," Clint's voice echoed towards them. Pepper walked forward to stand in front of the group. She saw Maria and Clint come walking towards them. Clint however was limping, one arm around Maria's shoulder as she helped him. Maria had her deep blue rucksack hung over her left shoulder, Clint next to her on her right. She was supporting a bleeding head wound and two gun shot wounds. One a flesh injury the other one hitting her left arm, which she ignored the pain. Clint had come off worse, a stab wound to his right leg and three gunshot wounds. Pepper saw that both were covered in dust and dried blood. They looked like a train reck. 

"I like you hair," Pepper called out to them. 

"The Hulk cut it for me," Maria and Clint both replied at the same time. Pepper and the rest of the group relaxed a little. Pepper then rushed forward with four other people. Pepper took hold of Maria, handing the rucksack off to one of the people. Three people helped Clint get sat down inside the subway train were they had one medical kit between the forty of them. Maria sat down on one of the plastic red seats with Pepper sitting down next to her. Maria gestured to the man who took her rucksack to hand it to her. The man gave it to Maria and she opened it up. 

"We got everything we could get from the vending machine before the HYDRA dumbasses ambushed us," Maria explained as one of the two doctors that was in the group cleaned her up, the other cleaning Clint up, who laid on the plastic chairs opposite the two women. 

"We got out and managed to give them a false trail," Maria said and Pepper nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Tony... He erm... He updated," Pepper said and Maria looked up. Clint turned his head to look at them.

"What did he say?" Maria asked and Pepper looked down.

"That HYDRA are too strong and that we should stay underground. He said that Steve, Nat and Bruce had been taken. He said it was his... His last words," Pepper whispered. Maria wasn't big on hugs but realised the blonde really needed one. She placed her right arm around Pepper's shoulder and pulled the women towards her, holding her close. 

"We'll find him," Maria told her, even though she didn't believe her own words. She didn't believe one word of them in fact. Pepper nodded, knowing Maria was only saying that to make her feel better. The doctor called Scar, finished cleaning up Maria and went to help the other doctor, called Raj, clean up Clint and stop him for bleeding so much.  
The carriage they were in was empty except them, everyone leaving the doctors to do what they can do. Pepper closed her eyes as Maria hugged her, her heat beating strong after everything that had happened. 

"I'm sorry," Pepper said and Maria frowned, wondering what the women was talking about. 

"Why?" Maria asked and Pepper pulled away to look at the brunette. 

"You must be so upset," Pepper said. "Steve's been taken. I could see that you two loved each other, even though you both never said it," Pepper added. Maria took a deep breath.

"Like I said two days ago... It's going to be alright," Maria said, as Pepper looked into her greyish green eyes. Pepper smiled lightly and pulled Maria into a hug.  
It had all happened on May 29th 2015.

The time had been 14:44. Weather was sunny with a chance of rain and the temperature was 26 degrees Celsius. 

It was that day... That day when it all happened.

It was supposed to be a normal day in New York. But HYDRA decided that it was the day to take over.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA took over in steps, it started off with only a few suspicious things until they broke out and the world was in chaos. Maria and Clint come up with a plan... A plan that might not be safe but do they care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thought I would get it up before the New Year hits. Gosh, 2014 has flown by... Anyway enjoy this next chapter and I hope you have a great start to 2015.

*Two months ago*

At first it was only a few suspicious events here and there. One or two people dead, a couple robberies and a few HYDRA "take overs" in some parts of America. Nothing SHIELD couldn't handle. But it changed. Things got worst. More people died and the press were on it straight away, making it harder for S.H.I.E.L.D to cover up. 

The bridge connecting New York with main America was full of cars. The news reporter on the radio that each car was listening to was telling them to evacuate New York City, or if it was too late and the battle had already reached them, the news reporter told those people to stay indoors. Underground if possible. 

One little brunette girl, leaned out of the window to look back at New York. The men had come with robots and guns firing. Explosion's going off everywhere.   
"Bethany, stay in the car," her very concerned mother said, gently grabbed onto her coat jacket and pulling her into the car. Bethany sat back in her car seat, pulling her brown fluffy bear that she had dressed like Captain America to her chest. The reporter started to talk about how the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were tackling the situation. Bethany closed her eyes, squeezing her Captain America bear tighter.

"Finally," her farther breathed as the car in front of them started to move. It seemed like they were finally getting to move, yet it was too good to be true. There was a loud explosion from above them. The cables spanned and the bridge shook. Car horns started to beep and people screamed inside their cars as another explosion occurred below them. 

HYDRA was blowing up the bridge.

Bethany's father quickly turned around to unfasten Bethany from her car seat. He then turned and undid his seat belt, her mother following. People were running past each other on the bridge, people heading back to New York since it was the closest to where they were and then some people risked it, running for main land America. Bethany's hand slipped out of her mother’s as someone ran into her, making her fall to the ground. There was a loud explosion underneath her and she felt the ground shake. She pulled herself up as the bridge cracked in the middle. She screamed as her mum and dad and many others fell off the bridge as it collapsed. The bridge was falling; Bethany turned and ran with the crowd, back to New York. The place she was still calling home. Her Captain America teddy bear still pinned to her chest as she ran. 

*present day*

Maria walked over and sat down on the subway train's floor, Clint's head at her left shoulder. He was still laying on the red plastic chairs, half asleep.   
"We need to find them," Clint mumbled to Maria, opening his eyes to look at the women. Maria sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair which she now never tied up since she had no grips. It hung lose, just past her shoulders.

"I know," Maria said and then turned to look at Clint. "You need to eat," she said lifting up a chocolate bar she had in her pocket. 

"Give it to someone else," Clint said and Maria sighed. 

"You need to get back to strength Barton," Maria told him and it was his turn to sigh. He slowly sat up and Maria turned her whole body to face him. He took the chocolate bar from Maria as she got up to sit next to him.

"How's the leg?" Maria asked as Clint ripped the chocolate bar wrapper open. 

"Feels like I got stabbed," Clint joked, trying to make light of a difficult time. Maria let a smile crack on her face as Clint bit into the chocolate bar and then moaned.

"It's chocolate, not sex," Maria commented and Clint just gave out a louder moan. Maria rolled her eyes and leaned back in the plastic seat, back of her head resting against the cool glass window. 

"How long do you think..." Maria began to ask but couldn't finish. They had had this conversation on nearly a daily basis. Just to see if the other had changed their minds about how long it will be until they escape this shit hole.

"How about... in two days," Clint told her and for a second Maria thought he was kidding. However, when she looked over at him, away from one of the posters on the subway train wall that was slowly peeling away, she saw seriousness shine from him. 

"You're not kidding, are you?" Maria asked. 

"No we need to get out of here," Clint said. "There must be a computer room in this place. It is a train station after all," Clint said. They hadn't had enough time to be able to scout the place out yet. The last place they had set up camp, they hadn't had much communication with the outside world. Maria picked up on his line of thought straight away.   
"We could get a message out to someone, Fury, Coulson... Tony possibly," Maria said, in hopes that Tony wasn't dead. Clint sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. He threw the empty chocolate wrapped onto the floor.

"We at least need to try. But this time it'll not just be me and you, get Pepper and the other people on guard to come," Clint said and Maria nodded. 

"They know how to use a gun," Maria said and Clint hummed in reply. 

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked her after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. 

"I'm ok," Maria replied to Clint and he knew that was her way of saying she wasn't and she was scared for her life, Steve's life, everyone she trusted, everyone in their group right now. "You?" 

"Me? Oh I'm doing great," Clint replied and Maria knew it was his way of saying he wasn't fine and wanted to find Natasha as soon as possible. Maria placed her head on Clint's shoulder and he brought an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. He rested his head on hers and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't get through this without you by the way," Maria mumbled out after a while.

"I couldn't do it without you Maria," Clint said back to her. They had a friendship that ran so deep. They had been there for each other through thick and thin, missions and memories to share. Happy and sad. Clint kissed her on the hair; she was the sister he never had and he the brother she never had.

"You get some rest. Two days is when we start," Maria said, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Start what?" Pepper asked Maria, as the blonde walked into the subway cart. 

"The take back."


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it his fault? Probable. Bruce was a strong man, however what Tony and Steve had just seen was someone so weak, so defenseless, so... hurt. It pain both Tony and Steve to see Bruce like that, but what could they do now.

He sure hoped Tony had survived. He couldn't bare see that man dead. Tony's blood would be on his hands. He was the leader after all, he had to look after his men... And Tony was one of them, even though the man insisted they weren't soldiers. 

Steve shivered slightly as he hung from the metal chains. His muscles ached and his head spun. Only minutes ago was he and Tony trying to get Nat and Bruce out. They had found Bruce... But in a very bad state. The man was curled up in a ball in the corner of a brightly lite room. Ripped clothes surrounded him, his trousers hung loosely around his hips. The doctor had had a green hinge to his skin and bloody cuts running all along his body. Shivering violently. 

Steve and Tony was so shocked at the state of him that they had paused. That little pause caused them, well Steve, to be captured. He hoped Tony had got out. The last thing he saw was Tony being chased down the corridor by about six men. Stark clearly wasn't having a fun time. They hadn't gotten Bruce out and hadn't even found Nat. The mission had failed, badly. 

Steve let a loud breath as he swung slowly in the middle of the dimly lite room. He heard an explosion above him and dust fell from the ceiling, which was starting to cave in slightly. Steve pulled at the chains, trying to get free. However he couldn't. He had lost a lot of energy throughout the day. First fighting with about twenty drones with Tony, who didn't even have his suit anymore. HYDRA had gotten hold of his suits and were using them against the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. 

S.H.I.E.L.D, that wasn't even a thing anymore. He had no idea where Maria was. His heart ached for her and prayed that she was alive somewhere underground, safe and alive that was all he asked God for. Yet she probable was out there kicking HYDRA's ass if he hadn't insisted she find safety before everything fucked up. He knew Maria wouldn't just sit around waiting to be saved. He missed her. He wished he had told her that he loved her because that chance may not come again.

No Clint, no Pepper, no Coulson or Fury. Everyone was gone.

The last thing that Thor had said was that he had to go deal with Loki, who apparently hadn't died and was fucking things up in Asgard. He respected that the god had his own things to deal with. Adopted not so dead brother turns evil and tries, and is succeeding at taking over the thrown... Yeah, the god had a lot on his plate. 

Tony had been doing video logs that aired to all of America and other parts of the world, such as England and China. Tony had hacked into the computers and TV's, everything with a screen to send these videos out to the public. All to ensure people that everything was ok and to keep under ground. Also to inform everyone of everything they, Tony and Steve, knew. They had been the only thing that informed the public. The government was in ruins and HYDRA was everywhere. It was Steve's worst nightmare and it had all come true.

He had fought with Bucky and the rest of the howling commandos to get rid of HYDRA. He had even given his life to save everyone. Twice in fact. 

It seemed now that everything Steve had fought for in World War Two was useless, since HYDRA had gained what it wanted.

He pulled again at the chains and slumped in defeat. He needed to get out... But how?   
\------------------------------------------  
Slamming the camera shut and stuffing it into his ripped jeans pocket, Tony spun around to look for an escape. Finding the door and the vent. Tony went for the vent. It was the easiest option. I mean, he didn't want to face about twenty HYDRA agents at this moment in time. Not when the only weapon he had was the glock 47 hand gun, probably not even fully loaded.

He couldn't shake the image out of his head. His best friend laying there defenseless. He should have acted faster. He shouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't be in this position right now. He climbed higher up the vent, in hopes for some escape. Maybe he could go on top. 

Bad idea sir, I would suggest under ground train stations, a voice said in head which sounded awfully like Jarvis. Tony missed his buddy, J. 

He pulled himself to the right at a crossing, clawing along the vent for a bit and then laid down on his back. He needed to think. Good job his wasn't claustrophobic, he thought with a huffed laugh. He stared up at the sliver vent, thoughts running through his messed up head. The one that stood out the most was, go to Pepper. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them until funny patterns started to appear. He blinked them back open as he heard the sound of HYDRA agents shouting. 

"Shit, can't let a man rest can they," Tony mumbled to himself and rolled onto his front, army crawling through the vent. He came to a grate, hoping he could climb out of it to safety. However, he came across another member of his team. 

Natasha.

She curled up in the corner of the room, head duck down low, arms wrapped around her head, knees brought up close to her body. She was so still Tony thought for a second she was dead, until her shoulders slowly moved, showing she was breathing. Still, but breathing. Her body showed no sign of injure except a little bit of dried blood within the parting of her hair. So no physical damage. 

Mental damage. Yes.

Tony glanced around the room, finding one wall was a mirror, ceiling to floor. A brown wooden bar, ballet bar, ran across the middle of the mirror. The mirror had a smash with blood on it, like someone had smashed Natasha's head against it. The rest of the room was lite just enough to be able to see yourself in the mirror. No bed, no toilet. Just a mirror, another three grey concrete walls and a light bull hanging from a white cable over the room. 

Tony glanced behind him as one of the HYDRA agents that had followed him into the room shouted, "He's escaped through the vents! Which dumbass is responsible for not locking the vent gates, fucking idiots!" 

Tony then looked back at Natasha. 

"Psst!" Tony whispered loudly. Natasha didn't move from where she was curled up, not even a twitch of a finger. 

"Natasha. Psst, Nat," Tony whispered. Still no reply. 

"Nat, fucking look at the vent gate you dick," Tony whispered louder this time. Natasha's head slowly lifted up and she glanced up to the vent gate, eyes narrowing. She seemed to not recognize him for a couple of seconds, but then everything clicked together and her eyes went back down to the ground. Tony frowned slightly. 

"What's th-" Tony began to ask but then spotted it. He hadn't seen it a minute ago but now he saw the camera just above her. The red light blinking. Tony lent away from the vent gate, as Natasha slowly stood up, she had sat perfectly so that she wasn't seen by the camera. She then glanced up at the gate before looking up at the camera. She reached up and moved the camera so slowly that the people watching her won't notice if they weren't paying full attention. After she had moved the camera enough that the vent gate wasn't in sight and that it didn't reflect from the mirror, Natasha moved over to stand below it. Tony then got to work with kicking the gate open. 

The bolt's loosen, with one last hard kick the gate fell off and Natasha caught it, silently placing it on the ground. Tony held out both his hands and Natasha took them without hesitation. Tony helped Nat walk up the wall to then be able to fully climb into the air vent. The second she was fully in the vent she collapsed onto Tony. He froze for a second as Natasha wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

She had never shown so much emotion in front of him, but slowly Tony relaxed and hugged Natasha back. 

"Not really into hugging," Tony mumbled as Nat closed her eyes. 

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. She then pulled away as Tony looked at her with shock. "We need to move. Now." Natasha said as loud shouts echoed from behind them where Tony had been. Tony nodded and then turned, crawling along the air vent.

"You ok?" Tony whispered to her. 

"Fine," was her blunt reply. Tony knew she wasn't. They needed to get somewhere safe before Natasha fully cracks inside.

They had mentally tortured her, having not laid a finger on her except for when they smashed her head against the glass mirror. Memories of her past, which she had been able to push back, were pulled back torturing her for what she had done. 

The ballet bar was just a small amount of what had happened to her. Word abuse was one of the things they had done to her, nearly 24/7. Bringing up memories of her past. The people she had killed, the pain she had caused. She was no hero, no good deed could make up for all of what she had done. 

Tony started to climb up the ladder at the end of the vent and Natasha followed, staying silent throughout their escape. They finally made it out of the HYDRA complex in New York. 

"Under ground," Tony mumbled to himself looking around where they were. He tried to remember how he had got from the subway station to the HYDRA complex with Steve.

Tony found the way to the subway and sat down on the tracks after they had walked for a while. Natasha sat opposite him, pressing her back against the wall. Tony studied her as she tried to look anyway but directly at him.

"You got a phone?" Natasha asked and Tony shook his head. 

"I have a camera," Tony said. "I've been broadcasting to the world. Telling them what was going on and where to go to stay safe." Tony informed her. 

"Smart," Natasha said. "You got any food?" Natasha asked him after a while. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a melted mars bar. 

"It's the only thing I have," Tony said tossing it towards her. It landed next to her and she picked up, nodding thanks to him. After she finished it, she placed the wrapper onto the floor next to her. 

"Have you heard anything from the others?" Natasha asked. 

"The last thing I heard was that Steve's been captured, totally not my fault. Bruce is still back there.... Thor's nowhere to been seen, much like Fury, Coulson, Sam... Pepper too. Maria was told by Steve to go to safety under ground, so she might be around somewhere," Tony gestured around him. "And Rhodey is working with what's left of the military." Tony finished off. 

"Clint?"

"A no show too," Tony confirmed. Natasha looked away from him, down the train track to her right. 

If only she knew Clint was only five miles away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, hope you all liked it. Thought I'd get this chapter posted since I won't be posting the next chapter for about another week due to bloody exams. Please review, it means a lot to hear your thoughts. Until next week :D


	4. War is the only thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It runs through her blood, through her bones and through the rest of her body. The sense of war and fight. The adrenaline gets pumping and the heart rate increases. With the finger on the trigger and her best friend by her side, she was going to be alright.

Bruce was exhausted, in pain, hungry, thirsty, half naked and had just hallucinated Tony and Steve at his door.   
The door was clearly shut, locked. The metal door trapped him in. No way could Tony and Steve even have opened it. Or have gotten into the HYDRA base without getting caught. No, he was hallucinating. Just hallucinating. 

He wished he hadn't though. 

He wished he had just seen Tony and Steve. He wished he had because then he would know that at least they were safe. He wished he had because he would have acted, jumped up and ran the hell out of this fucking place.   
It was too bright. 

 

He had a headache from it and from all the changing. They knew who to push his buttons, literally. They would push a button and send some sort of electric shock all through the room. It only ended up with Bruce fitting and then the hulk would appear, even when Bruce was weak. 

Too weak. 

He had no energy to breath anymore. He didn't want to. His muscles hurt, his bones hurt, his head hurt, his lungs hurt... Everything hurt. Everything. He didn't have energy to collect his torn clothes that laid around the room even though the room was so cold. 

They had made it that way and Bruce was sure he was going to die soon. 

He had been captures a week ago and he already felt like he had been trotted for months. It had all happened so quickly. He had been protecting Tony when it had happened. He had hulled out back on top, after they had come up with the brilliant idea of trying to get a signal from Tony's phone. It had all been going so smoothly until HYDRA had popped literally out of nowhere. It south from there, Natasha being caught first and then himself, having been knocked out by gas. 

He was thankful that Tony and Steve had gotten away but the thought of them being in danger. Hurt. Possibly dead. He couldn't. 

Natasha was somewhere, also being tortured. The last he had heard from Clint was that he was underground. Maria was too but Bruce didn't know if the two were together or not. He hoped they were at least they would then have someone. 

Just as Bruce's eyes closed and his mind had started to let him drift off, he felt it. The start of it. 

They had pressed the button. 

The electricity started, running through all the walls and then the ceiling and then the floor. He knew it was coming. It only took a second to reach him, yet it felt like forever until the bolt hit him. He shook in the corner of the room, pain was the only thing he felt. Only thing he thought. He couldn't stop it.   
He couldn't take it again, not again. 

He grew, the hulk coming out and then...   
It stopped. 

He sunk to the floor and laid there, curled up in a ball, eyes closed.

The only sound in the room was his soft cries as he shock violently. Tears managed to escape him even though his eyes were shut. 

God, please.... Just let me die, Bruce pleaded as he cried.   
\------------------------------------------  
Maria lifted her gun up after about ten minutes off walking. They had mapped out their idea with chalk on the wall of the underground train track. All knowing what they were doing. Clint was right by her side, Pepper behind her with ten other people. Maria pressed her body up against the wall and then leaned forward slightly, looking towards the subway station. 

She turned back to look at the group.

Six men two to the far end and four men this side, Maria signed to Clint with her hands and he nodded.

You take the two at the far end, I've got the others, Clint signed back and Maria nodded. They nodded as they counted,

One... Two... Three. 

Maria rolled along the track and fired three bullets. One headshot and a shot to the heart. Clint shot his special arrow that Tony had made just before all this had happened. It went straight through one of the men's heart to then fly toward the next one, going straight through him to the next one. It landed on the floor after killing all four guys and Clint smirked. 

"I got a headshot," Maria said. 

"Two kills, four kills," Clint said pointing to her and then himself. "I'm winning," Clint said and Maria rolled her eyes. She jumped up off the track and onto the platform. Clint followed, then Pepper and the rest of the group. 

They made their way to the steps in the middle, Clint picking up his arrow as they did so, and then they silently walked up them. Maria the leader, like always, with Clint as her backup. 

She peered around the corner of the steps up to the right. She signed for the group to stay there. She shoved her gun into her holster and then silently crept up the steps. Clint turned to face the group, a smile on his face. Less than a minute later four guys rolled down the steps, all either dead or unconscious. 

Clint smiled at the group and leant backwards, turning his head to look up the stairs. Maria signed for him and the group to follow. She pulled out her gun as they made it to ticket station. They leaped silently over the bars that stopped people who didn't have a ticket from getting to the trains. They made their way up some more steps and Maria quickly ducked, the rest of the group following. 

About twenty men, Maria signed and Clint silently sighed. He shook his head and shrugged. 

Easy as cake, Clint signed back. 

That doesn't make sense, Maria signed in reply. 

Of course it does, Clint replied and Maria shook his head, rolling her eyes. Pepper looked between the two, a frown on her face. 

On the count of three, Maria signed and then gestured for the group to get ready. The group all held their guns up, ready to fight. 

They were ordinary people with ordinary lives, non except one who was a retired cop knew how to fight. Clint had given them a lesson on how to shoot and they had picked up the basics. That was why Maria, Clint and Pepper were going first. They knew how to kick ass. 

One... Two... Three 

And the shooting started. 

Maria jumped up and rolled over to the side. She shot the first three men that stood closest to them before the other men had time to react. Clint fired his arrows, ducking behind a vending machine. Pepper ran up the stairs, firing and killing two guys. She took cover next to Clint while Maria was on full view. The rest of the group, the retired cop in front, ran up the stairs forcing the HYDRA guys back. They took cover and Maria reloaded her gun after taking out two more men. 

The fight ended with only two people badly injured. These two went back to camp with another person to get cleaned up. Maria stood up and brushed her fridge from her face. Clint smirked at her as he walked over to her. 

"Twelve kills, ten kills. Who's winning now bitch," Maria said and Clint just rolled his eyes at her. 

"Let's keep moving," Clint said and Pepper smirked at Maria, who winked back. 

They made their way to the corridor, leading towards the control room. 

"We'll keep a look out," Pepper said, meaning her and the group. They positioned themselves around the room and Maria stepped inside. Clint stood at the door, holding it open slightly so he could look out of it. Maria sat down into the black spiny chair and smiled. She loved being behind the computer's. She works at her best here. 

She quickly typed as Clint watched her. 

"Sending an email to all Shield agents," Maria said as she typed. "This is Commander Maria Hill-"

"Technically you’re not a commander anymore," Clint interrupted.

"Technically shut up," Maria replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Clint said back. 

"Of course it does," Maria said with a smirk, using his own words against him. He just shook his head as she continued to type. 

"And I am with Agent Clint Barton and Pepper Potts. I send this message to all of those that are listening and waiting for something. HYDRA has Captain Rogers, Dr Bruce Banner and Agent Romanoff so far. We are currently unaware where Tony Stark, Director Fury and Agent Coulson are. Meet at one am on Monday morning, under the stark tower. Good luck to you all, Commander Hill," Maria typed and then started to send to all those she still trusted. 

"Hey Maria," Pepper called and Clint opened the door move for her to step in. "Could you send that to Tony's camera?" Pepper asked and Maria nodded, not turning to look at the woman. 

"No problem," Maria said. 

"She's really smart. She may not look it, but it's up there," Clint said with a smirk. 

"Ha!" Maria said sarcastically making Clint chuckle. 

"How can you both be so at ease?" Pepper asked them, shocked at how eased they were but also angry at them both. 

"It's just how we are," Clint told her as Maria ignored the conversation. "We stay happy in a really shitty situation," Clint said. He didn't continue into saying that it makes them feel like everything is ok or will be at least. Maria took a deep breath and pressed send. The message then went and Maria span around in the chair.

"No HYDRA can find or trace that right?" Clint asked. 

"It's the 21st century Clint, I think I can send an email without HYDRA being able to get to it,” Maria said and then stood up. "We need to get to the Stark Tower by one am on Monday morning," Maria informed Pepper. 

"We have a long weekend of walking to do," Pepper told them. 

"And you're leading the way," Clint said and Pepper nodded. They started to make their way back to the camp. 

They packed up all their stuff back at base and headed off to the Stark Tower, Pepper leading. 

The tower had become a known spot for HYDRA to be around. They had taken over the place and replaced the STARK sign with HYDRA. The billionaire had flipped, nearly blowing his building up to get rid of HYDRA. 

When the group got back Bethany ran forward, her Captain America teddy bear half hanging out of her backpack on her back, his head bobbed up and down as she ran forward to Maria. She came into step with the strong, brave woman, her hand slipping into Maria's hand. Maria looked down at the six year old and then back up. Clint caught her eye, a soft smile on his lips. Maria glared and he looked away, however the smile didn't drop. Maria looked down at Bethany again, her eyes drifting to her backpack. The teddy bear, dressed like her boyfriend, smiled with only one black shiny eye left. Maria smirked at how the teddy bear with one eye reminded her of Fury, putting a memo in her mind to buy an eyepatch for it. The Captain America outfit brought a sad smile to Maria's face.   
Steve. 

 

Her Steve. 

He had been captured and Maria could really do with him being here with her right now.

She needed to feel his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. His kisses on her neck and her jaw and her lips. The feel of his hand as he brushed it across her cheek. How it would then slowly run down the side of her body and around her back. She needed him. 

She took a deep breath before looking up. Bethany squeezed Maria's hand, walking very close to Maria's left side. Her smiled dropped.  
She hated kids. 

Or so she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, been a while I know but here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you are all enjoying January. Until the next update my friends.


	5. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can punch me if you want, but I don't really want to get punched. I know it's has been ages since I have posted anything on here and I am deeply sorry. Exams and stuff like that got over me. I was going to post this chapter within the holidays but that didn't work out, so I told myself i would do it last week and as you can tell, that didn't work out either. Anyway, I'M BACK and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up soon, I promise. Review if you wish :)

Tony woke up to a bad back, bad neck, aching muscles in his arms, legs and butt and a beeping coming from his video camera. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and opened the screen. 

A message flashed up onto the screen. 

"Sending an email to all Shield agents. This is Commander Maria Hill and I am with Agent Clint Barton and Pepper Potts. I send this message to all of those that are listening and waiting for something. HYDRA have Captain Rogers, Dr Bruce Banner and Agent Romanoff. We are currently unaware where Tony Stark, Director Fury and Agent Coulson are. Meet at one am on Monday morning, under the stark tower. Good luck to you all, Commander Hill"

Tony read it and then re-read and then re-read it again about another ten times before waking Natasha. She blinked and looked up at him, her senses kicking in. Seeing no threat, she took the camera from Tony and read the message. 

"I think she hacked into your camera," Natasha said handing it back to Tony. "It doesn't surprise me." 

"You know what this means," Tony said. "Pepper's ok, and so is Clint," Tony said a smile cracking onto his face. Natasha looked at him before pulling herself up to stand. She had slept in nearly the same position as him, on the same floor and yet still managed to look completely at ease. Not in pain from the shitty night's sleep. She started to walk and Tony followed her. 

"What do you think she and the rest of them have planned?" Tony asked and Natasha shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm excepting something good," Natasha replied and Tony hummed in agreement. 

"We need to kill these son of a bitches," Natasha said, glaring ahead ahead of her. 

"Oh I know," Tony said, thinking about everything that had happened.   
\------------------------------------------  
Maria woke to someone poking her in the ribs. 

"Maria," someone asked, their voice soft in the darkness of the night. She sighed, rolling over slightly to be able to face the person leaning over her. She opened her eyes slowly, just wanting to go back to sleep. 

"I can't sleep," the little voice said and Maria blinked up at the person. It was Bethany and she was hugging the Captain America teddy bear close to her chest. 

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Maria asked bluntly, wanting nothing more for the little girl to leave her alone so she could go back to sleep. She didn't get enough sleep herself let alone having to now deal with a six year old. They had been walking all day and had finally set up camp about a mile away from the tower.

"Can I sleep next to you?" Bethany asked her, not getting Maria's idea about counting sheep. Maria closed her eyes and then sighed. 

"Fine," Maria said and moved slightly so Bethany could lie down next to her. Maria thought she was just going to lie next to her, not cuddle up to her shoving the teddy bear in her face. Maria moved slightly to get the fluff out of her face so she could breathe better. The child curled up next to her and fell asleep a couple of minutes later.   
Now Maria couldn't get to sleep. 

Her minded drifted off to tomorrow morning and how she hoped Tony would get there. It wasn't just for his sake but for Pepper's sake too. Maria could see the woman was slowly losing her energy, she was missing Tony. 

She blinked up at the brick concrete ceiling as a rumble from the top made dust fall down. She took a deep breath as Bethany shifted slightly. Maria looked at the Captain America costume on the teddy bear and closed her eyes, telling herself that she would not cry. 

She took another deep breath to steady her racing heart and mind. 

Three hours later Maria woke for her shift of night watch with Clint. He sat at the side of the train track, back pressed against the wall and a tired look on his face. His eyelids dropped a few times but he managed to stay wake. She slowly stood up and walked over to where Clint was sat and started to pace in front of him.

"Will you just sit down," Clint said and Maria turned her head slightly to give him a look. 

"I'm used to standing up a lot, I'm good," Maria said, looking back down the track. It was dark but the torch in her right hand lit up most of the track. She had her guns in her holsters and her knives down her black army boots, ready for an attack. 

Just as Maria turned to pace to the opposite way, her phone started to ring. She looked down at her pocket in confusion. She hadn't had any signal, no chance in calling anyone. It was on 7% and she just now wondered why see hadn't gotten rid of it.

"I thought you had no signal, all the lines are down," Clint said, a small frown showing on his face. Maria glanced up at him as she pulled her phone out her pocket.   
"That's what I thought," Maria said and looked down at the caller ID.   
Unknown.

She took the daring option and slid the green bar across the screen, answering the call. She didn't speak, only lifted it to her ear and listened.  
"Maria Hill, so nice to finally speak to you. I've heard a lot about you," a male voice said from the other end of the line. Maria glanced back at Clint who watched her. She didn't reply only waited for the man to continue. 

"I'm assuming you know who this would be," the man said. She had a clear guess. HYDRA. "I'm calling to ask you... a favour," the man's voice sounding as if this was a pleasant chat about what they had had for lunch. "And I'm also assuming you know what will happen if you back down from this favour," the man said. Maria tensed as she listened to the man; his voice's running through her mind trying to figure out who he was.

"I have someone who wants to speak to you," the man said. He was in Steve's cell, the super soldier hanging upside down from the ceiling. The blonde glared at him, his face perfectly level with the HYDRA bastard. His gun pushed against Steve temple as he put the phone on loudspeaker. He could hear Maria breathing through the speaker. 

"Speak," the man said as if Steve was like some dog. "Speak or I blow your head off," the man said taking it off safety lock and pushing it harder against Steve's temple.   
"Maria," he choked out the only thing he thought to say.

Maria's whole body stilled, her breathing stopped and her heart, she was sure of, skipped a beat. Her eyes went wide and mouth was slightly opening. Clint noticed this change and quickly stood up, however he stayed where he stood.

Maria glanced back at Clint if only for less than a second before turning her back fully towards him. 

The man took them off loud speaker and placed the phone next to his ear again, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Now you see, this favor I ask of you has a big price against it. Step one... You will listen to every word I say carefully. Step two... You will manage to break from your little camp you have going on in the subway and come to the top. Our agents know to look out for you so hopefully, and I do mean hopefully... They won't blow your brains out," the man said almost cheery. "Step three... The agents will bring you too me. The favor is this, you sacrifice yourself for lover boy here and you tell me every little dirty secret you have. Don't worry I won't kill him or anyone you love. It's just a simple trade. So now... You will hang up this phone and carry out my steps, telling no-one. Or... Well I think you know what happens," the man said. The line was silent until a sound of electricity and Steve grunting filled the line. Sound of metal chains rattling and Steve's whimpers after the electricity stopped running through him followed. Maria gripped her gun in her right hand, which she hadn't notice she had pulled out, her index finger twitching to pull the trigger. 

"I wonder who would win between The Hulk and Captain America, you want to find out?" The man asked her, to which she didn't reply. "You have 48 hours Hill, make them count," the man said before he ended the call, the start of Steve screaming echoing loudly down the phone. Maria flinched, pulling the phone away from her left ear. She slowly lowered it as Clint frowned at her from the corner of her eye. She then pocketed her phone, keeping her tight grip on the gun. 

"Who was that?" Clint asked. 

"I don't know," Maria replied, before walking back towards the camp. Pepper had woken up and was stood watching the two ex-agents. Maria brushed past, handing Pepper her gun.

"You're turn to guard," Maria said. Pepper looked at Clint. 

"What was that about?" Pepper mouthed silently to Clint, who just shrugged watching Maria walk back to her spot.


	6. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Been super busy with revision for my exams, but I managed to squeeze this chapter out and get it posted. Hope you guys like it. Please review, it means the word to me.

"You want to tell me what the phone call was all about then?" Clint asked Maria. 

She glanced up at him before looking back down at the train tracks. She had counted the amount of pebbles in front of her between her and the opposite wall out of boredom. Her mind not letting her sleep. She twitched to go save him. However she knew that if she even attempted to save him there would be no hope for her or Steve in surviving. She made the tough decision of not going up to the surface. They weren't going to let Steve go. They had been hunting him down for the past 70 years and she wasn't going to make a difference. Steve would understand... Surely he would.

"It was nothing," Maria said and Clint gave her a look as if to say he knew she was bullshitting him. 

"I'm not an idiot," Clint said.

"I never said you were," Maria replied back and Clint sighed, sitting down next to her. 

"Then why do you think I'm going to fall for that lie?" Clint asked her and Maria shrugged.

"Worth a shot," Maria said. Clint sat down next to her, their arms touching. 

"I'm not going to stop asking till you tell me," Clint said and Maria rubbed her forehead. 

"They have Steve," Maria said and Clint nodded. 

"Continue," Clint told her and Maria did. She told him everything the man had said and after finishing she waited for his response. 

"You can't go up there," Clint told her and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't planning to. I have another plan," Maria said and Clint raised an eyebrow at her. 

"And what is this plan of yours?" Clint asked her. 

"We're running very low on amo and the Stark Tower has a secret weapon storage-"

"Which will be very difficult to get to," Clint interrupted. "You know where the weapon storage is. The common room floor. With all the HYDRA agents around the tower it'll be near to impossible to get to," Clint told her and Maria nodded. 

"You never know until you try," Maria said and Clint gave her a look. Maria glanced at him over to him, a look on her face that cause the archer to give in with a sigh.

"Ok fine," Clint agreed. "Get the amo and then what?" He asked, deciding to roll with Maria's plan.

"Well... We need to find out where the base that HYDRA have Steve locked up in actually is and the only person who knows is Stark since he was the one who went with Steve. So until we find Stark we can't do anything after that," Maria said. Tony was the only chance they had. The only chance they had of finding Bruce. The only chance of Maria saving Steve. 

"So you have like a quarter of a plan?" Clint asked.   
"Better than no plan," she said back. 

"Get some sleep Maria," Clint said before getting up and walking over to help Pepper guard the camp. Maria sighed and lent her head back against the subway wall.  
She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't get to sleep for another hour at the least. The thought of Steve bounced around in her head. How HYDRA was probable torturing him right now. She felt his pain, maybe not physical but mentally. The thought of him being tortured caused her heart to ache.   
\-------------------------------------------  
It came to the time and the group was sat in the underground tunnel, linking to the basement of Stark Tower. They sat at a far distance away to make sure no HYDRA agent saw them but close enough for anyone who got the message to find them. Clint sat next to Pepper as Maria paced in front of them. He watched her go three metres before turning and walking enough three metres, turned and walked another three metres. And hour later and nothing. Two hours later, still nothing. Three hours and everyone was getting annoyed.

"Are you sure you sent it?" A man asked Maria, he looked the most annoyed out of the group. Maria glance at him and the man stepped back slightly. "You might have not sent it properly. Maybe HYDRA have found out and this is all a trap," the man said. Clint gave the guy a glare as he stood up. 

"Watch it. Look who your talking to. Were you ever the deputy director of a international spy agency?" Clint asked and the man stayed silent. "That's what I thought," Clint said before walking over to Maria. He grabbed hold of her upper arm and guided her away from the group. 

"Are you sure you... You know, sent it correctly? That Tony even got the message," Clint asked, trying not to get Maria angry about him doubting her. 

"Yes," Maria said back and Clint nodded. 

"Ok. But we have to think ahead. What do we do if no one turns up?" Clint asked. 

"We carry on with the plan," Maria told him. 

"What? The plan that could get us all killed? The plan that isn't even fully planned out yet?" 

"Yes, the plan that could get us all killed. Yes, the plan that isn't even fully planned out yet," Maria snapped back at Clint. He let her arm go and stepped back. He could see maria was just as stressed as everyone else. "If you don't want to help then you can leave if you want to." Clint gritted his teeth before forcing himself to relax. 

"You know I would never leave you, not in this situation," Clint said and Maria sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

"Tony?" Pepper said, getting up. Maria and Clint both turned to look at Pepper. She was looking behind them causing them to follow her stare. They turned around to see Tony and Natasha walking towards them, both looking tired and warn down. Pepper ran past Maria and Clint and dived into Tony's arms. The billionaire pulled her close and closed his eyes as they held each other, face buried in her strawberry blonde hair. Natasha and Clint eyes locked and they walked towards each other. It wasn't like Tony and Pepper. Natasha didn't run into Clint's arms. They pulled each other into a hug and held the other close.

Maria knew it was jealously that made her look at the two couples, hate bubbling under her skin. She turned her head to look away from them, her heart aching for Steve. To be able to hold him close to her, to feel his touch on her skin. His arms holding her. 

"I've missed you," Tony mumbled to Pepper who smiled. 

"I missed you too," Pepper said and Tony pulled her into a kiss, passion building up.

Nat glance up from behind Clint's shoulder at Maria. She didn't smile at the brunette, no words were needed between the two ex-agents, they both knew that the other was glad to see them. Natasha pulled away from Clint, giving the archer a smile before she looked over at Maria.

"So, what's the plan?" Natasha asked and Maria, Clint and Pepper began to explain.


	7. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, been working on other stories. Anyway here it is. Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews, they mean the world.   
> Enjoy.

Maria pushed the door and quickly moved into the open living room within the Stark Tower. She shut the door quietly before looking around; trying to find something she could barricade the door with. She grabbed the coffee table and pushed it towards the door, blocking it. She turned and looked at Pepper. The blonde was laying on the sofa, blood staining her top and hands that were pressing against her wound.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Maria asked. Pepper looked over at Maia with a sad smile. 

"The cupboard at the end of the corridor," Pepper said, knowing there was no hope in getting there.

"You couldn't have told me that before I came to help you," Maria said with a sigh, glancing at the door. 

"Do you have her?" Tony asked down the comm, voice laced with concern.

"Got her," Maria replied swirly as she reloaded her gun. "Remind me again why I let you go alone?" Maria questioned to Pepper, trying to lighten the mood.

"I knew where the weapons were and you were busy fighting," Pepper said and Maria nodded.

"Don't die while I'm gone. I don't want Tony kicking my ass," Maria said.

"Yeah, Tony could kick your ass," Pepper said with a smile and a soft laugh, which only caused her to wince. 

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor," Maria said. 

"Stay safe," Pepper told her friend. 

"You too," Maria said before moving the coffee table. She exited the room and into the corridor, gun raised. The lights flickered across the ceiling and Maria glanced upwards. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the cupboard. The lights flickered one last time before going out and Maria was plunged into darkness. 

Fuck. 

She felt for the wall to the left of her and ran her hand along it as she walked. They were damp and sticky, god knows what that was, and Maria didn’t really want to think about what it could be. She ended up getting to the cupboard and back to the room where Pepper was just in time for some HYDRA agents to come running up from the stairs. Maria quickly blocked the door with the coffee table before making her way to Pepper. 

"They’re outside," Maria told Pepper who just nodded. She sat up slightly before Maria stopped her. "Stay still," Maria ordered before lifting Pepper's hands up from the wound. She had ended up getting shot in the side by one of the many HYDRA agents that were looking for them. Maria cleaned and bandaged Pepper up as quickly and neatly as she could before the blonde sat up. 

"That's all I can do right now," Maria told Pepper before glancing around the open living room they were currently sitting in. "There isn't another exit," Maria commented mostly to herself before standing up. 

"There's the balcony," Pepper said, following Maria and wincing slightly. The blonde moved over to the glass door and pulled it open with a lot of effort. Maria frowned at the blonde as she walked out onto the balcony. There was a bang at the door as the HYDRA agents tried to knock the door down. 

"Guys we need a way out, and quick," Maria said down the open comm. No-one replied as Maria followed Pepper out to the balcony. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?” Maria asked again and then sighed, dropping her hand from her comm. No use. Pepper leaned over the balcony, trying to find anyway of escaping.

“Why did Tony make the building so smooth,” Pepper commented about how there was nothing for them to hold onto.  
Out of nowhere, someone flew up and landed on the balcony in front of the two. 

"Care for a lift?" Sam asked them both.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Maria asked him and Sam smirked. 

"Around. Thought I'd save your asses," Sam said to her and held out his hands. Pepper glanced at Maria to make sure it was ok, she didn't know this man and wasn't too keen in jumping of the tower with him.

Maria gave her a nod and Pepper took a deep breath. They both took hold of Sam's hand before his wings opened up and he flew them off the balcony.  
He landed on another roof top about half a mile away from the building. 

"Get down," Sam told them and they are crouched before quickly making their way over to the edge to duck behind the small wall.  
"Would you mind telling me how you found us?" Maria asked him. 

"I've been on my own since all this shit went down and have been trying to find anyone I knew. I've been scoping places out such as the tower... It's a good job I had because right now you two would either be dead or in HYDRA's possession," Sam said. "Sam Wilson aka the Falcon, helped Captain America out last year," Sam said turning to Pepper. 

"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industry," Pepper said.

"Stark’s wife," Maria joked, commenting about how the two were already like husband and wife even without the rings.  
"Are you implying we argue a lot?" Pepper asked her and Maria gave her a look. Sam turned slightly to get a glance over the edge to look down at the ground.  
"We need to get underground," Maria said, thinking about the plan and how they stated that if things went south they would meet a mile south from the tower where the rest of the group who weren’t combat ready were waiting.

"Well there's a grate over there near the upturned car," Sam said. 

"It's a little too much out in the open," Pepper said. "If someone spots us they'll come after us.”

"But what if they don't?" Sam questioned. Maria looked down at the street to see. 

"It's our best option right now," Maria said glancing at Pepper’s weakening state. The blonde sighed. 

"Ok, let's go."  
\-------------------------------------------  
"Get down!" Natasha shouted and both Clint and Tony ducked as the HYDRA agent threw a grenade at them. Natasha kicked it back just before it went off. The three of them had made their way down the corridor to the staircase that lead to the weapons room, HYDRA hot on their tail with about ten guys came running out from the after math of the grenade. 

"You go, I got this," Natasha said to the two and they both listened to her, running down the staircase to the metal door as Natasha got ready.  
The first men came running and she slid onto the ground, sliding through his legs while punching him in the privates. The man double over and Natasha took this opportunity to grab the man's neck and twist, causing him to fall to the floor. Dead. 

Natasha turned to face the rest of them, clenching her jaw.

She slammed her fist into the next man's face with a swing to the left. He grunted but didn't fall. He swung back and landed a clean punch to the side of her face. She grunted as she blocked another punched with her arm. Natasha then kicked him in the stomach before grabbing the man's head and slamming it onto her knee.  
She then moved to the next two.

Giving a swift kick in the man's stomach to make him double over, she ran and placed her hands on his back. She did a leap frog over him before swinging her legs around and kicking the guy behind him. She then turned to kick the man she had jumped over in the butt, making him fall forwards. He quickly regained himself spinning around on the floor to sweep her off of her feet. She fell to the floor as the man climbed on top of her. He punched her in the face before Natasha managed to elbow him in the cheek and then roll over. Within the struggle Natasha managed to grab the man's arm and wrap one leg around his upper arm and the other pressed tightly against his neck. She pulled on his arms. Pop. She quickly jumped up to perform a spinning back-kick, taking out another man before head butting the next one. 

She pulled the wire out from her sleeve to wrap it around the next guy’s neck. She held onto the wire while taking out the next man. She ran, kicking off the wall before slamming her fist into the guy’s neck using her widow bites to take him down. She then pulled on the wire she was holding causing the guy with the wire around his neck to fall to the ground. She spun around, whipping the wire around the next man's leg and pulling it. That man fell to the floor and she ran. She used the man on the floor as a step to get to the last agent standing. She used her signature move for the last guy. 

She jumped and wrapped her thighs around the man's neck. She then, using her body weight, spun around and pulled the man to the ground. She landed, fist up and ready for another attack. She took a deep breath before turning around.

She looked down the corridor to see Tony and Clint come up from the stairs with weapons such as guns, knives, magazines and grenades in their arms. They paused, taking in the view of the either dead or unconscious agents.

"God I missed watching you kick ass," Clint said. 

"Me too," Natasha said back with a smirk appearing on her lips. 

"Remind me to not get on your bad side," Tony said, before handing her some of the guns they had got. 

"Let's get out of here," Clint said and the other two nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought, please :)


	8. Run

Maria climbed down from the fire escape first, landing down before quickly turning with her gun held up. She scanned the area before signalling for Pepper and Sam to climb down after her. Pepper stayed close behind Maria with Sam bringing up the rear as they walked down the alleyway, the darkness of the night giving them cover.

Maria’s heart was steady as it was in any mission; that was until they got to the end of the alley and they had to go out into the open. Maria glanced out into the road, looking both ways. She quickly pushed Pepper backwards as a helicopter flew past them in the middle of the street, searching. A light shone along the street and then flicking up the walls of the half standing buildings. Searching for whom? Probably them. 

Maria looked left and she saw the fighting they had been hearing from underground. HYDRA agents faced away from them with members of the US army fighting against them. Maria watched them seeing how the US army was trying to push back against the HYDRA agents. She guessed that they were trying to trap HYDRA into one place. That plan was currently failing. 

There had been an uprising of riots against HYDRA, civilians putting their own lives at risk to protect their families. She spotted them, not working with the army but fighting the same enemy. 

The street was a mess. The building opposite to them had half collapsed, the bricks scattered across the dusty ground. Cars were left abandoned and smashed, the glass surrounding them. Fire crackled from the rubble that was New York City. Street lights had fallen, the light they once provide being no more. It was exactly like she expected it, like a bomb had dropped. 

It was the first time since it had all gone down that Maria had actually come to realise the true meaning of this… She realised then that this shit in front of her wasn’t going to be resolved soon. 

“We clear?” Sam asked from the back, bringing Maria back from her dark thoughts. She looked right and left again before nodding. 

“I’ll go first and get the grate open. Pepper, I’ll give you the signal for you to come and then you follow, Sam,” Maria said before turning back to face the road. She took a deep breath before quickly moving to the upturned car at the side of the road. She ducked behind it and waited, listening.  
Nothing close enough to kill her.

She ran for the grate as quiet and as quickly as she could before sliding onto the floor and opening the grate with a rough pull. She then signaled to Pepper and the blonde came running over, hand pressed against her wound. She slid into the grate, grabbing onto the ladder and quickly climbing down. Sam started to move when Maria heard footsteps to her right. A HYDRA agent appeared and Maria acted quickly. 

She moved up from her crouched position to punch the man in the face. He winced but fought back. She blocked the guy’s first punch and then the next one. He spun and kicked her in the stomach, making her double over. She sucked in a breath before standing back up to land a punch in the guy’s nose. He grunted turning to the right slightly. Maria kicked the guy in the side, forcing him to stumble slightly. She slammed her fist into his stomach, the HYDRA agent letting out a huff. She swept her leg along the ground to kick the agent’s feet from under him and then grabbed his head and knocked him out with a quick slam of his head on the concrete ground. 

“That was kick ass,” Sam said to Maria before she shoved him down into the tunnel. She moved quickly since the noise of their fight brought some attention, shutting the grate behind her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve was thrown into the brightly lit room, the harsh lighting blinding him temporarily. He blinked, placing a hand in front of his eyes to shield himself from the light. He coughed as he pulled himself up just enough to take a look around the room he was in. 

There he was. Bruce. The man looked a wreck. His clothes were tone and blood dripped from every inched of his exposed skin. His head was in his knees as he curled up in the corner of the room. His hair was greasy and messier than normal, beads of sweat dripping down his neck and arms. He was shaking as his nails gripped into his skin.  
Steve slowly sat up, trying not to make a lot of noise. From the looks of it, Banner had no idea Steve had even been thrown in with him. Steve crawled backwards until his back hit the wall and he stilled. 

Shit

Bruce twitched, his head slowly rising, eyes opening slightly. Bruce narrowed his eyes to get used to the bright light. He spotted Steve and a look of horror appeared on his face. Bruce squeezed his eyes closed before shoving his head back in his knees, his hands gripping tightly at his hair.

"You're not real, you're not real," Bruce said to himself, over and over again. Steve didn't know what to do. He just sat there, wondering if he should talk to guy, try and make him make sense of everything. 

"Bruce," Steve said and realised his mistake. Don't talk you idiot, Steve thought to himself as Bruce started to talk to himself louder. 

"You're not real, you're not real," over and over again. They had messed Bruce up pretty badly. 

He knew if he went over there Bruce would flinch at his touch. So he took his time, trying to think of what to say that would calm the man down. 

“Bruce, it’s me Steve. I’m as real as you’ll ever get,” Steve began and Bruce snapped his head up at him. He stared at him, his eyes boring into Steve. The soldier stopped breathing, the tension in the room becoming unbearable. 

"You ever wondered," the voice came over from the speaker, causing Bruce to violently flinch and bury his head into his knees again. "Who would win in a fight between… the Hulk and the big mighty Captain America," the voice said. "I have. Oh and how I can't wait to see how this will play out," the man said before the speaker was cut off. All of a sudden an electrical shock was sent through the room. Steve felt it and so did Bruce. Steve flinched, gritting his teeth from the pain grunting slightly as he did so.  
He looked over to Bruce seconds later to see the man gripping his hair in his hands, the green hinge to his skin. 

“No, no, no. NO!” Bruce shouted, his protects however didn’t stop them. His muscles expanded and Steve's heart race even faster. 

“Shit,” Steve whispered to himself. Death was surely upon him.

Bruce's mind went blank as the Hulk pounded on that door in his mind he tried to keep locked. However, the hulk took a running start and smashed through without a single problem, leaving broken pieces of the door behind. 

Steve swallowed hard as he watched his teammate and friend turn into the hulk. A large green hand slashed against the wall as the hulk pulled himself together. The white tiles slammed under his power and he huffed. His head snapped around to look at Steve and a great roar was let out, causing the soldier to wince at how loud it was. The hulk punched the ground, cracks forming.

Steve's knew his life was properly going to be over within a matter of minutes.  
\-------------------------------------------  
The group met back in the place they had said they would, the lights flickering above their head. Tony turned to see Maria, Sam and Pepper walking towards them. Tony, caring too much, rushed over to Pepper asking what happened. Pepper smiled at him, cupping his face and running her thumb across his cheek to calm him.

Natasha dropped the weapons they had got and walked over to Sam. She pulled the soldier into a small hug, a smile forming on her face. 

“I couldn’t be any happier to see your stupid face,” she said and Sam pretended to look hurt. Clint came over as the two pulled away, clapping a hand on the guys back. 

“Good to see you buddy,” the archer said. 

Maria turned away from the group, walking away to get some peace and quiet. She heard the familiar footsteps of her friend and the smooth hand sliding onto her shoulder to stop her walking. She came to a stop and the redhead turned her around. She glanced into Maria's eyes before pulling the brunette into a tight hug. Natasha was never the massive hugging type and neither was Maria. But in this moment it felt right. Maria wrapped her arms around her friend, burying her head in the assassin’s neck. Natasha listened to Maria's heartbeat and held her close, calming her without having to say anything. She knew all Maria needed was a hug. It gets lonely and Natasha knows how it feels. All they both needed was a hug and a warm cup of tea, sadly the tea would have to wait. Clint came walking towards them to then join the hug.  
"I feel hurt I wasn't involved in this from the start," he said, hugging his best girls before they pushed him away.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Steve slammed into the white wall, falling to the floor with a loud grunt. He blinked a couple of times and then shook his head to try and stop the dizziness. Blood ran from his busted lip and nose, while the rest of his body ached, bruises forming. He pulled himself up onto all fours even though he knew the second he got up he would be punched back down.

He remembered saying to Red Skull all those years ago that he can go all day, but right now he knew he won't last another ten minutes let alone a whole 24 hours. The hulk pounded the floor before raising a fist. Steve pulled himself around just in time to roll out of the way of the hulks mighty blow. However he did get caught by the backhanded slap the hulk threw his way seconds later. His head spun, not literally, but it felt like it as it slammed against the wall. 

“Hulk… stop, this isn’t you,” Steve breathed. 

It wasn't Bruce's fault and he knew that. The hulk and Bruce weren't linked in that way. Bruce would never do this if he had control of the hulk. Steve knew that. Right now, the hulk was running free after being enclosed for so long, having been pushed back down every time he thought he was getting out.  
His ears rang as the Hulk roared once more before grabbing Steve and slamming him against the wall, feet not touching the ground. The Hulk had knocked the breath out of him as he was pinned to the wall, the Hulk’s hand pressing against his chest. He tried to push against the Hulk but even with his super strength he wasn't as strong as the Hulk. An electric shock ran through the room, causing the Hulk to drop Steve. The super soldier collapsed onto the floor as he flinched from the shock. The Hulk roared in anger.   
Suddenly, the door opened and Steve was dragged out within the time it took the Hulk to stop roaring. The door slid cut and silence followed. Steve just laid there on the cold concrete floor before he was picked up by both his arms and dragged back to his cell. His head fell down to rest on his chest and his eyes closed, allowing the men to drag him down the corridor. 

"Call that girlfriend of yours now," The HYDRA agent said holding the phone to Steve's eye to hear it ringing. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes let alone talk. However as the HYDRA agent pressed the gun to his head he managed to take the phone from the agent and press it to his ear.   
"What do you want?" The harsh voice he had been begging to hear throughout that beating came from the end of the line. His heart sped and he opened his eyes as they started to fill with tears. 

"Maria," he choked out, barely a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like so so so sorry for how long this took me to update. I finally got my laptop back today, about an hour ago, after it broke so I thought i had lost everything. Turns out my uncle is a genius and fixed it for me, getting everything back.   
> Anyway, so here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise.


	9. Rescue

Her phone started to ring and she pulled it out of her jean pocket. She answered to phone knowing who it was going to be, anger rising up within her. The day kept getting worse and worse. 

"What do you want?" She snapped harshly.

"Maria," Steve's voice was barely a whispered and she questioned herself if she had actually heard right. "It's me," Steve chocked out to her. Her heart pounded fast within her chest at the sound of his voice, beating hard against her ribs. It was his voice, his voice that sounded so broken, so hurt…His voice that sounded like he was in pain, so much pain. She couldn't help him; she didn't know where he was. To have him phone, how? How did he get a phone? Did he get out of the HYDRA base? 

"Steve," she replied, to tell him that she was there. Her mind started to catch up with her running heart. "Where are you? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you," Maria told him as she stood up from sitting on the hard ground, wiping her free hand on the back of her jeans. 

"You can't," he whispered back as she waited for an answer. "You can't come get me," Steve told her. "Because I don't even know where I am," Steve said and Maria started to pace.

"Describe your surroundings to me, noise, sight, smell, anything," Maria demanded and Steve just smiled to himself.

"I'm lying on the floor...staring up at a grey ceiling, Maria... And I'm in a lot of pain," Steve told her, his voice quiet. 

"Are you at the same base where you and Tony were? They haven’t moved you?” She asked. “We can come there and get you.”

“Honestly… I don’t even know,” Steve said and she sighed. 

“Steve, you have to help me a little more. Where are you hurt?" Maria asked. She needed to know his location. She needed to find him. 

"Everywhere," Steve told her. "I got... bashed around by the Hulk," Steve said. Maria recalled the last phone call she had gotten; the man had wondered who would win in a fight, Steve or the Hulk. Guess the Hulk won. She closed her eyes, listening to Steve's ragged breathing down the phone. 

"Name specific parts. Rib cage? Stomach?" Maria asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Could you please... Just be here… with me?" Steve asked. "Just... Stay on the line," Steve breathed to her and she did. She didn't say anything and he didn't either. They listened to each other’s breathing, calming them both down. At least they knew the other was alive, for now. After a couple of minutes Steve spoke,  
"It's nice to hear your voice again," and Maria smiled at the comment. 

"Yours too," she said back. The phone crackled and he was gone. Maria leant her head back to touch the wall she was leaning against, eyes closed. She dropped her hand from her ear, gripping her phone tightly. She took a deep breath. 

Her eyes then shot open and she quickly moved down the train track to where everyone else was sat. Bethany was sat with Sam showing him her Captain America teddy bear. Maria let herself take in the scene. Since the world had gone to shit it was nice to see some peace. She turned away to look at Tony who had Pepper in his arms where they sat.

"Where's the base?" Maria asked him.

"What?" Tony asked, a little confused at her sudden appearance. 

"Where's the HYDRA base you and Steve broke into?" Maria asked him. 

"Erm..." Tony began to think. The past three days had been a blur for Tony, everything running at full speed. "It's on 5th, through the sewage pipe at the end of one of the alleys," Tony told her. She nodded. 

"Get the team ready, we're going to get Steve and Bruce back," Maria said.

“How do you know they are there?” Tony asked and Maria just looked at him.

"You know we need a plan Maria," Pepper said to the ex-deputy director.

"We've do plenty of mission’s with no plan before and they worked out just fine," Maria replied back.   
\-------------------------------------------   
Maria had been forced to stay with the group, based on the reason that they needed someone to stay with the others. When she said that was a bullshit reason she was met with the icy glare of her best friend. 

“If things go wrong over there we need someone who will be able to protect everyone and sort shit out. If you were to come and we let someone else stay then what will happen if we get Steve out and not you. The man will be broken. If you come, how do I know your emotions won’t get the better of you? How are we supposed to know if you get caught, HYDRA won’t use you to get to Steve? Or to us? I can’t and won’t allow that,” Natasha said and in the end Maria stayed, however she wasn’t going to be happy about it.   
Bethany came running up to where Maria paced away from the group, her Captain America teddy bear held firmly in her arms, its head bouncing slightly as she ran. She gave Maria a soft smile that Maria tried not to let melt her heart. She took a deep breath before she stopped pacing and turned to look at the little girl. 

“What?” Maria asked, a little harsher than she meant. Bethany’s smile flattened a little but she didn’t let the harshness of Maria’s voice get to her. 

“I was wondering if you had any food,” Bethany asked her and Maria sighed. She had been so worked up and the adrenaline that had built up within her had made her forget about food or water. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t,” Maria told Bethany. “You’ll have to go a little longer without food, can you do that?” Maria asked, couching down to be level with Bethany. The little girl nodded, looking down at the floor in sadness. Maria sighed before pulling the girl into a hug. 

“It’ll be ok,” Maria said, even though she didn’t believe her words. Pepper slowly walked over to her and Bethany, the bandages around her stomach had turned red, the blood staining it. However Pepper didn’t seem to be fazed by it, well not yet anyway. 

“Why don’t you help me guard the group?” Maria asked Bethany and she nodded, a grin forming on her face. Maria stood up and pulled her gun out. She took out the magazine so it was empty before handing it to Bethany who smiled. The little girl held the gun with pride before pacing; copying what Maria had been doing moments ago. 

Pepper smiled at Maria and Bethany before coming to a stop in front of her. The brunette put her hand up to show she didn’t want to talk. Pepper nodded before placing a hand on Maria’s shoulder. A small gesture to show Maria that Pepper was there for her.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony led the way to the entrance to the underground HYDRA base, the one Steve and himself had used a few days ago. It seemed like months, even years ago since the last time Tony had been here. He remembered how he and Steve had made it so far to then be cut down by their own shock. He remembered the pain he saw Bruce was in, the pain and fear that could be felt in the air in the cell they were keeping him in, like some kind of animal. It angered Tony on how they kept his friends tied up in cells. He remembered his own time in captivity. He had to admit he was slightly lucky to have someone with him. Someone to help him get through the three shitty months he was in Afghanistan. 

Natasha and Clint had the job of getting Steve out, while Tony and Sam were to get Bruce. The group spilt, two going to the right and two to the left. 

“So you’re the bird guy right?” Tony asked with his voice hushed. “The guy that helped Steve out last year?” 

“Yep,” Sam replied in the same hushed toned. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I took a look at your wings when we get back?” Tony asked and Sam shrugged. 

“Don’t see why I would,” Sam said before they turned the corner. One shot and the HYDRA agent was down. The silencer on Sam’s glock 27 kept the noise to a minimum. The two made their way down the corridor, keeping to the right with their side’s pressed against the wall to stay out of the camera’s view. They checked the doors along the way, to find mostly blood stained rooms, chains hanging from the ceiling. 

“No sign of Bruce, you guys found Steve yet?” Sam asked through the comms. 

“Nearly,” Clint said his breathing heavy. 

“What do you mean nearly?” Tony asked them. 

“He means that we know where he is but can’t get to him because of HYDRA,” Natasha replied. Tony and Sam frowned at each other before they heard a bang, the door at the end of the corridor opening up to find HYDRA agents storming through. Seconds later the alarms within the underground base sounded, alerting all agents of the intruders’ arrival. 

“Shit,” Sam said before heading into the fight. They took the HYDRA agents down with ease, a few injuries but nothing to worry about. They then made their way down the corridor to where the HYDRA agents had first come from. They moved throughout the underground building until Tony told Sam to stop. He recognised the door; he had a photographic memory after all. He then lifted the bar that locked the thick metal door before pushing it open roughly with his shoulder. 

“Bruce,” Tony said, blinking due to the couple seconds of blindness the light in the room caused him.

The man was curled up in the corner of the room, hands gripping into his messy hair. He flinched roughly at Tony’s voice, however he didn’t look up. Bruce knew Tony wasn’t real. It was his mind playing tricks on him again. Just a voice, just a voice he told himself. 

“Bruce, come on buddy,” Tony said moving into the brightly lit room as Sam stood guard. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Bruce said, shaking his head. Tony slowly lowered himself down to couch in front of the man. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on Bruce’s shoulder. The scientist flinched away from the hand as his head shot up. He grabbed Tony’s hand, the other hand raised in a fist.

His eyes were wide with fear, a green tinge to them. Tony stilled and waited for Bruce to focus onto him. The scientist blinked a couple of times before he recognised who the man in front of him was, his fist slowly lowering.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, his voice barely a whisper. He slowly lifted his hand to touch Tony’s cheek who smiled at the doctor. “You’re real?” Bruce asked.   
“As real as I’ll ever be,” Tony said. “Now come on, let’s get you out of this shit whole.” He didn’t believe the genius. He wasn’t, it was a dream. However Bruce let the dream carry him away. 

Tony helped Bruce throw an arm around his shoulder and helped the man limp out of the room. Sam moved to the other side of Bruce and helped get him out of the HYDRA base.   
“We’re out,” Tony told Natasha and Clint after they had gotten to a safe distance away from the base. 

“We’ll be out soon,” Natasha said. 

“We’ve got him,” Clint told them, breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of my little story. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon.  
> Tell me what you thought :)


	10. Reunited again

Maria spotted Clint walking towards them and she quickly moved over to him, noticing that there was no-one behind him.

"What happened?" She asked him, trying to stop her mind from thinking about what could have happened to them all and from looking at Clint, something terrible most have happened.

"Everyone's safe, we checked out the New York safe house on the way back and you're never going to guess who we found there," Clint began.

"Coulson," Maria guessed, knowing she was right. Who else would be in the New York safe house? The last she knew of Nick was that he was Europe. Coulson had been working in New York a few days before the takeover since he had visited Maria a day before.

"How did you know?" Clint asked, wanting to give Maria a surprise.

"I just do," Maria said before getting the group together and heading out with Clint to the safe house, Bethany slipping her hand into Maria's.

They got there an hour later and Clint told Maria were Steve was. She went straight there finding him sat up on the bed in a room with Sam and Natasha. Maria stopped at the door and Steve turned his head to see who it was.

"Maria," Steve breathed, relief flooding through him. She didn't care Natasha was there and in fact didn't mind Sam being there either. He pulled himself up, wincing slightly as he did so. He looked up at her, a smile forming on his lips as his eyes filled with tears.

"You're an idiot," Maria told him before pulling him gently into a kiss. Steve winced but didn't let it affect him.

"Sooo, I think it's time we leave," Sam said, getting up.

"Now be careful with him Maria. I know he's a super soldier but remember he is hurt," Natasha teased playfully before walking out of the room with Sam following him.

Steve wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. The feeling of her in his arms brought peace to his racing mind, brought peace to his beating heart. For a second he completely forgot where they were and what he had been through.

She slowly pulled away from him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Steve sat down next to her and Maria turned her head to look at Steve, finally taking him all in. He had bruises on the side of his face that ran down his neck and disappeared behind his top. His hair was greasy, not as golden as it normal was. His eyes were dull and full of pain, a hint of happiness and love shining through. She ran her fingers gently through his hair before taking hold of his hand, wanting physical contact with him.

"May I ask why I'm an idiot?" Steve asked her, breaking the comfortable silence.

"For getting yourself into that situation," Maria said to him. Steve smirked, a slight laugh escaping from his busted lips. Maria smiled at him, placing her free hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb gently across one of the many bruises on his pale face.

"You know me, always getting into trouble," Steve said, looking into her blue eyes that sparkled in the light from the ceiling. Steve brought his own hand up, brushing his fingers through her hair before resting it on her cheek. Maria moved her own to place over Steve's. She turned it towards her and kissed him on the palm, squeezing his other hand.

"Yeah, I know you," Maria said. It felt like a dream, to actually be together again after what felt so long. She stood up, sad to break this perfect moment.

"I need to check up on everyone else, on Bruce," Maria said to him. Steve stood up slowly before walking after her. She placed a hand on the door handle about to open the door but Steve stopped her, his own hand coming to rest on hers. She turned her head to look at him.

"I missed you," Steve told her. "Without you, I know I wouldn't have gotten through it all," Steve said to her and Maria took a deep breath. She loved him but she couldn't bring herself to say it first. She slipped her hand from under his, professionalism conveyed on her face. "You're my… rock," Steve said and Maria laughed.

"Oh god, let's go before you say something else that's even more embarrassing," Maria said, pulling open the door.

"What?" Steve asked, pretending to look innocent. Maria walked out of the room closely followed by Steve who took hold of her hand as they walked, wanting to be as close to her as possible at all times.

"Oh, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Maria said as the little one ran around the corner. "She's a fan," Maria said and Bethany stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open and eyes wide. Steve glanced at Maria who just smiled.

"He's not your boyfriend," Bethany protected. "He can't be," and Maria laughed.

"Steve this is Bethany, Bethany this is Steve, Captain America," Maria said before Bethany ran over to Steve and hugged him tightly.

\----------------------------------------

"I've been researching on some of the HYDRA base's around the world," Sam started. "If we want to get control of HYDRA's main security and have control over their troops we'll have to get into their base and hack their systems. Best way to take them down is from within." Sam said and Coulson nodded.

"Me and May have been running scanners over all the HYDRA base's and came down to two. Washington or the one in Canada," Coulson said.

"However, they won't put their main base next to the must protected place in the world, so Washington is out," Bobbi commented.

"HYDRA has another base up in Canada, in Val-d'Or and that's where we believe the main base is," May told the group.

"We've run scanners through this place and its way underground; best way to keep out of sight. We've got a detailed enough layout of the building to know that it's their main base," Coulson told the group sat around the table. He pulled up the layout of the building, the blue hologram showing the main base, its entry points and exit points.

"How do you plan on doing this then?" Steve asked from where he sat next to Maria. Coulson looked up at him before glancing around the group.

"Well, that's what we need to plan," Coulson said and Clint sighed.

"God, this is going to take ages. I'm getting some food. We better have coffee or I'm gunna flip," Clint said as he walked out of the room. Natasha rolled her eyes before turning to look at Coulson.

"You believe we can do this? HYDRA has the advantage of man power and I'm guessing they've got their best guys surrounding that place," Natasha said.

"We're a team," Maria remained them all.

"Which means, together we can take them sons of a bitches down at last," Steve said, finishing off Maria's sentence.

"Since when did you two become a married couple?" Sam asked.

"Since the second they first locked eyes on each other," Tony said, before taking a gulp of his drink.

"I haven't missed this," Steve said.

"Oh don't kid yourself Steve," Natasha said with a smirk. Steve let his face crack into a smile as the rest of the group chuckled. The door opened and Clint walked back in.

"Look what I found," Clint said, walking into the room with the coffee pot in his hand. He sat back down in his chair with a heavy sigh and a smile on his face.

"This plan is all good and well but they have the upper advantage. More men, more weapons and they know the building better than us. How can you expect us to go in and not suffer any loss?" Sam asked the group, waiting for someone the answer.

"People are going to get injured, badly. We've got to except that one or more of us could die." Maria began. "We're talking about taking HYDRA down; we're not all going to get away with no injuries. And if we do go down, we need people back here to look after the civilians," Maria said, saying the reality no-one really wanted to face.

"We can get an advantage over them," Bobbi began. "We've got surprise on our side. Cut the lights, save the ammo. We may not have numbers on our side but we're more skilled. We can't have people here when we'll need more there," Bobbi stated.

"She's right," May said, backing Bobbie up.

"Yet Maria's right too," Steve said, causing Maria to glance over at him. "We'll need people back here in case something goes wrong. Get everyone back as safely as possible with people back here providing protection for the civilians and also medical care for the group once we get back from the HYDRA base," Steve continued. Natasha smirked down at the table, seeing how Steve was backing up Maria. After all this time the people she had been suggesting meant nothing to Steve once he saw Maria years back.

"Coffee?" Clint asked her, holding the coffee pot out to her. Natasha shook her head and Clint shrugged.

"More for me," Clint said before Tony took the coffee pot to refill his own cup.

"I'll stay back," Pepper said, putting herself forward. "Out of all of you I'm the least train in this sort of thing. I can stay back and look after Bruce and the rest of the people," Pepper said.

"You still kick ass honey," Tony told her.

"Oh I know, but its better if I stay than someone like Steve stay," Pepper said. "I have an injury and I have some medical skills too," Pepper stated, referring to the time she went on a medical course a while back. Steve, being the leader, began to speak up.

"Right, so we have that settled then. Let's get into the business of what people will be doing," Steve began. Steve was cut off with the lights flickering and a loud bang from above them on ground level. Everyone looked up. May and Natasha were the first ones to reach, Clint and Bobbi following close behind. They made their way up the steps to the ground level and moved to go outside. May entered the code to get out and the metals doors started to slide open. Natasha went out first, looking to the right with her gun up. Clint to the left and May forward, Bobbi checking everyone's back with her batons held in her fists.

"Thor?" Natasha asked, looking at the man lying on the ground. He grunted and began to pull himself up. He whipped his cape back and then stood up, dusting himself off.

"My friends," Thor said. His face and clothes were covered in dirt, with a cut running diagonal down his right cheek. "Finally, I found you," Thor said. Bobbi and Clint checked the surrounding areas as Natasha moved over to him.

"What's happened to you?" She asked him.

"I've been looking for you all. It took me a while to get away from Asgard after I heard the news of what is happening down here. I ran into a few HYDRA agents but managed to get away and find you," Thor informed the four.

"Let's talk more inside," Bobbie said and the five made their way into the safe house. May brought up the rear, looking through the surrounding areas before shutting and locking the metal doors.

The five of them walked back down to the briefing room where everyone conveyed the same shock the four agents had had when they saw Thor.

"Nice to see you mate," Steve said and Thor smiled.

"Same to you," Thor said back.

"I'm gunna go check on Bruce," Tony mumbled to Pepper while the rest of the group welcomed Thor. Pepper nodded, a small sad smile appearing on her lips.

"Ok honey," Pepper said before Tony placed a kiss on her lips and silently exited the room.

\-------------------------------------------

He gently knocked on the door to Bruce's room before slowly opening the door. He knew Bruce wouldn't hulk out on him even if Bruce did get angry. The man was too tired and drained of energy to even think about letting the hulk out.

"Hey Brucey," Tony said quietly as he looked over to the man. Bruce was propped up against the head board, knees pulled up to his chest and his head placed on them. His arms were wrapped around his head, blocking himself from the outside world.

"How bad is he?" Bruce asked, his voice not even a whisper.

"He's ok, the serum helped him heal quicker," Tony told Bruce knowing who he was talking about. Bruce nodded slightly and let the room fall silent. "How you doing?" Tony asked him a couple of seconds later. Bruce stayed in the same position, not even looking up at his science buddy. It took the man a while to reply to him, trying to figure out the words before he spoke them.

"I'm still wondering if this is a dream," Bruce said. It was the same responds he had given early. He couldn't... HYDRA had messed with him so much. He had difficulty with breathing let alone determining if it was reality or not.

"Trust me, this is real," Tony said. Bruce then lifted his head up from his knees to look at Tony. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"We're in deep shit aren't we," Bruce stated rather than asked.

"Yeah we are, but we'll get out of it," Tony said and Bruce just put his head back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been trying to work on this chapter but well not feeling it. This is kind of just a, I dunno, a link chapter to just get thinks sorted out. Anyway, the next chapter will be up real soon. But for now, tell me what you thought :)


	11. Peace

She watched the night sky, how the stars shine so bright on the black canvas that was the sky. The night air was cold against her face, the wind blowing the leaves on the forest ground below. It didn’t daunt on her that tomorrow could be the end. The mission was simple when planning and talking about it, but the dangers of it kept piling on. So many things could go wrong, so many people could die and that would be her fault.

 She took a deep breath, the fresh air filling her lungs. She breathed out with a sigh, her breath coming out in a cloud of white. She heard him before she saw him, his bare feet softly padding against the cold concrete on the roof of the safe house. For someone like Rogers he was awfully quite when walking. She waited as he came to a stop behind her. She focused in on his steady breathing, the white clouds of breath in the corner of her eye. 

 She looked back up at the stars as Steve moved to stand next to her. He didn’t say anything, just titled his head up and watched the stars with her. She placed her hands in her jacket pockets as a shooting star shot across the night sky. It was the first time she had ever seen one and a small smile appeared on her lips. She was never this free to just look up at the sky, always busy doing this and that.

It was peaceful.  

Steve turned to face her and she glanced over at him when she felt his eyes on her. Their eyes locked, no conversation needed between the two. No need to fill the silence between them. His hand went up to her face to tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at his warm touch, fingers brushing against her skin.

He moved closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his warm body. She placed her arms gently around his neck, sliver blue eyes looking into his baby blues, so bright and so calm. She smiled at him and a smile appeared on his lips in return. A soft smile that made Maria’s insides melt, warming up her whole body. Their foreheads touched, his eyes closing to take in this moment, a beautiful, peaceful moment.

She placed her arms gently around his neck, sliver blue eyes looking into his baby blues, so bright and so calm. She smiled at him and a smile appeared on his lips in return. A soft smile that made Maria’s insides melt, warming up her whole body. Their foreheads touched, his eyes closing to take in this moment, a beautiful, peaceful moment. 

There was no need for kissing, no need for words, no need to do anything. Maria was perfectly fine with staying like this forever. But there was no forever. Things had to come to an end. Time kept moving forward and before she knew it the two of them will be walking into a war, not knowing if they’re going to escape. But for now, Maria would take this, this little moment shared between the two of them and she would not rush it. They were safe and sound, if only for this moment.

He closed his eyes, surrendering himself to her, for her to look after him, to protect him. He gave himself to her and let her make him feel safe, like always. She would protect him and he would protect her. Their lips brushed against each other's, a warm touch on a cold night. Maria pulled away and took a deep breath of the fresh air.  
"I love you," Steve said before she had a chance to talk. She had to admit she wasn't expecting that. 

Maria blinked up at him and Steve stared back. The silence was killing him but he couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't going to apologise or say he takes it back. He truly meant it. He loved her. 

"I love you too," Maria said, her voice stronger then she expected it to be at this moment. Steve's face cracked into a smile, relief flooding over him. He pulled her into another kiss, yet this one was more passionate and strong. Steve pulled away only to look into her eyes for a second before kissing her again. A perfect way to end what could be their last night together. 

"I'm ready," Steve told her and she pulled further away from him, looking into his eyes. 

"You actually mean it?" Maria asked him even though his face conveyed that he was in fact serious. 

"Only if you are," Steve said. The corners of Maria's mouth curved up into a smile. 

"Oh, I am," Maria said and Steve then picked her up, pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his room.  
\--------------------  
Maria woke with a startle, bolting up from the bed and breathing heavily. Just a dream... Nightmare more like, but still. It wasn't reality. She checked the space next to her to find it empty and wondered where Steve was. She remembers him being there, lying next to her and holding her tight. He wasn't here now. Before she could jump to any conclusions she heard the toilet fuse and the tap run. A smile cracked onto her face as she remembered last night. The bathroom door opened seconds later and the light flooded into the room. He spotted Maria sitting up right with the bedsheets covering her naked body. He was wearing his white boxers and his hair was roughly swept out of his face. 

"You ok?" Steve asked, turning the bathroom light off. The moonlight shining in from the little window at the top of the wall indicated that it was still far from morning. Maria gave him a nod before looking away from him and running a hand through her hair. 

"You don't look it," Steve said as he came and sat on the bed next to her. 

"I'm fine," Maria told him and he nodded. 

"Bad dream," Steve guessed. 

"Something like that," Maria said before turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve moved to sit right behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a while, Steve holding her. His turned to comfort her, make her feel safe even though they weren't. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Maria said and stood up. Steve seemed to want to pull her back, pull her into a hug and hold her close yet he let her go, knowing she needed some time for herself.

She made her way up to the roof for the second time that night. She didn’t know why it calmed her but it did. Maybe it was the cool air against her warm face or the peacefulness that was the night. She got to the roof to find that she wasn’t the only one that couldn’t get to sleep. Maria stopped next to him, resting her arms on the edge.  
“Can’t sleep?” Sam asked her and Maria sighed. 

“I can’t shake the feeling that this shit isn’t going to end because we took one base down,” Maria said and Sam hummed in agreement. She glanced sideways at him, studying his face, how he seemed to be mesmerised by something in the opposite buildings. Maria turned her gaze away to follow his stare. 

“Get do-” Sam began to shout but the sound of the gun shot echoed through his words causing Maria to flinch. She watched in slow motion. It seemed like some sick horror film as Sam fell backwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait for an update, yeah I know I'm rubbish. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too long for you guys to wait and please tell my what you thought, it makes my day.


	12. Ambush

Maria woke with a startle, bolting up from the bed and breathing heavily. Just a dream... Nightmare more like, but still. It wasn't reality. She checked the space next to her to find it empty and wondered where Steve was. She remembers him being there, lying next to her and holding her tight. He wasn't here now. Before she could jump to any conclusions she heard the toilet fuse and the tap run. A smile cracked onto her face as she remembered last night. The bathroom door opened seconds later and the light flooded into the room. He spotted Maria sitting up right with the bedsheets covering her naked body, seeing her forehead dripping with sweat he asked,

"You ok?" Steve asked, turning the bathroom light off. The moonlight shining in from the little window at the top of the wall indicated that it was still far from morning. Maria gave Steve a nod before looking away from him and running a hand through her hair. "You don't look it," Steve said as he came and sat on the bed next to her. 

"I'm fine," Maria told him and he nodded. 

"Bad dream," Steve guessed. 

"Something like that," Maria said before turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve moved to sit right behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her close. He placed a kiss on her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Steve holding her. His turn to comfort her, make her feel safe even though they weren't. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Maria said and stood up. Steve seemed to want to pull her back, wanting to pull her into a hug and hold her close yet he let her go. She pulled on her jeans and Steve's shirt before heading out,needing some fresh air. She made her way up to the roof to find that she wasn’t the only one that couldn’t get to sleep. Maria stopped next to him, resting her arms on the edge. 

“Can’t sleep?” Sam asked her and Maria sighed. 

“I can’t shake the feeling that this shit isn’t going to end because we took one base down,” Maria said and Sam hummed in agreement. She glanced sideways at him, studying his face, how he seemed to be mesmerized by something in the opposite buildings, slowly causing him to frown. Maria turned her gaze away to follow his stare. 

“Get do-“ Sam began to shout but the sound of the gun shot echoed through his words. Maria flinched. She watched in slow motion as the scene unfolded in front of her. It seemed like some sick horror film as Sam fell backwards. She ducked behind the concrete ledge, heart racing so hard it felt like it would beat through her chest, staring at her friend lying on the floor. The deep red blood began to stain his white t-shirt. It was like black ink dripping onto an unused piece of white paper, spreading too quickly to stop it.

However, as the world began spinning again the adrenaline kicked in like it did in any old battle. She grabbed Sam to pull him to the ledge, resting him up against it and applying pressure to where the bullet had entered him in his left shoulder. 

Cables were shot across from the opposite buildings, attaching to the entrance to the building from the roof. Maria listened to the sound of the HYDRA agents using the zip wire to get across. About twenty agents landed in between her and the entrance. She moved quickly, her mind running faster than it normally did, the adrenaline pushing her along. 

She kneed the closest agent in the back of the knee, grabbing him before he could fall over. She then turned and walked backwards using the agent as a shield. Bullets fired her way, hitting the agent until she finally made it to the door. She pulled it open as the HDYRA agents shouted, she slammed the door shut before dropping the dead agent.

Seconds later a loud bang came from the other sides as the HYDRA agents tried to get in. Maria turned, slamming her fist on the red alarm button, waking everyone who weren’t awake up. She then turned, ducking to search the now dead agent she had used as for a shield. She found his gun and then stood up just as the door slammed open. She shot one agent in the head; however she didn’t have enough time to move out of the way when they fired back. 

The force of the bullet piercing her skin and muscle in her left arm sent her stumbling backwards and with one stiffed kick from the leading agent she was sent stumbling backwards down the concrete stairs. She landed on the ground with a soft thud. Not moving. 

“Go! Go! Go!” One of the HYDRA agents said and the footsteps of them pounded on the stairs. She stayed still as the last agent stopped to look down at her, the rest continuing on. He raised his gun, aiming at her head and about to fire. Her eyes shot open as she grabbed his foot, pulling him down, sending off his aim which caused the bullet to hit the wall behind her. She pulled herself up to climb on top of the agent, grabbing his head with both hands and slamming it down onto the concrete floor, knocking him out. She grabbed her gun and fired at his head, the blood splattering back up onto her clothes and neck. 

“Jerk,” she mumbled as she slowly pulled herself up becoming aware of the possible crack ribs and twisted right ankle. Using the rail she climbed back up the stairs. She pushed the door open with her right side and stumbled over to where Sam laid unconscious. She knelt down next to him.

“Sam,” she said, slightly patting his face to wake the soldier up. His eyes fluttered slightly and he seemed disoriented. “Hey, it’s Maria,” she informed him to keep him calm. She then glanced back at the door to make sure no one was coming up. She slipped her arm under Sam to help him stand, she grabbed hold of his front too to balance the man as he went toppling over. They moved towards the door, Maria almost carrying him when gun shots from inside the building sounded and screams echoed up the stairs. 

Maria’s heart was in her throat as she thought of the civilians. She swallowed thickly; trying to push back the fact that she knew who had just screamed. Who she hoped hadn’t just been shot; if they had then Maria would never forgive herself. She moved down the stairs, Sam’s feet stumbling over each other. She got to the ground floor and pulled the borrowed gun out of her jeans and pointed it up. She pushed the door that was slightly ajar open. It creaked open and Maria took in the screen.

The corridors lights had all been smashed in the gun battle, glass covering the floor with the backup lights on the ground shining up to guide the way. Dead HYRDA agents and a few of the people she had spent two months in the subway with laid on the floor. She tried not to look at their faces, how they had put hope in her to get them to safety and once she had to then have their lives torn from them. She moved down the corridor, Sam starting to heave slightly as the effort in walking was taking its tool on him. She rounded the corner before pushing back, slamming Sam against the wall as the bullets fired down at her. 

“Sorry,” Maria said as Sam grunted and slid to sit with his back pressed up against the wall on the floor. She then slowly moved her head to look down the corridor once the bullets had stopped. She lifted her gun, firing three bullets; all three of them hitting their target. She moved back to pick Sam up off of the floor and walk down the down cleared corridor, managing to get to the corridor to the main lounge area.

Suddenly, she came to stop as an agent flew through the wall and slammed into the opposite one. He slid to the floor but managed to stay conscious. He went to pull his gun out but a shield flew and slammed against him hand. The gun slid along the floor to the hole in the wall. Steve came out, picking the gun up and firing once at the agents head. 

He was in his black tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt. The fact that his hair was a mess meant he had gotten dressed quickly. He dropped the gun onto the floor next to the now dead agent and turned to move back into where the main fight was happening, slamming his foot on his shield to pick it up. He sensed her presence and looked up to her. His eyes went wide when he spotted Sam and Maria both covered in blood. He quickly moved towards her, his leader face slipping slightly as concern grew. He moved to the other side of Sam to help Maria. 

“What happened?” Steve asked her, slipping his arm around Sam to hold some of Sam's dead weight. 

“We were on the roof and the agents came from the opposite building. Sam got shot,” Maria said as they moved past into the room Bruce was currently in, grabbing his stuff with Pepper. 

“Pepper, I need you to get Sam to the quinjet and quickly, we need to get his bleeding under control now,” Steve told her and Pepper nodded. Bruce moved around the bed not saying a word and took Sam off of Maria and Steve, Pepper helping. The two moved out of the room and quickly made their way to the quinjet. 

“We’ve suffering casualties,” Steve told her as they walked out of the room. 

“I know,” Maria said, thinking about the scream again. “I need to go find someone, I’ll be right back,” Maria said, checking how many bullets she had left. Steve looked like he wanted to disagree but knew Maria could handle herself. “I promise,” Maria added and Steve nodded before the too splilt, Steve going back to the main fight and Maria going back the way she came. 

She got to the corridor where she knew the scream had come from and quickly ran down to the room opposite hers and Steve’s. She pushed the ajar doors open with her hand and prepared herself for the worst.

And the worst was what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to this story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I feel terrible about it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted real soon. Please review, thank you :)


End file.
